I Wonder If He Wonders About Me Too
by LynnsaneFangirl
Summary: I'm terrified that he'll turn around and see me. Terrified he'll think I'm exactly like one of his creepy fangirls that fawn over him. But I'm not. I'm his best friend. Honestly, I'm not sure which is worse. Being in love with your best friend or being in love with a stranger. /Scorose/Rose Weasley/Scorpius Malfoy/Next Gen/Harry Potter/


**AN: I don't own Rose or Scorpius. If you want to hear the song behind this, the link to the video is in my bio! ENJOY! **

**I am working on chapter 3 of In The Real World! Sorry it's taking so long. **

I continue to stare at the back of his head. Mostly his blonde hair. Blonde hair that I desperately want to run my hands through. I'm terrified that he'll turn around and see me. Terrified he'll think I'm exactly like one of his creepy fangirls that fawn over him. But I'm not. I'm his best friend. Honestly, I'm not sure which is worse. Being in love with your best friend or being in love with a stranger. I don't know how long I'm staring before I realize that he's staring back. He smiles and my ears turn a shade of red that rivals my hair. I look down at the empty sheet of paper that should be covered in notes.

He's a Malfoy. That should be reason enough. But it's not. Dad told me on my first day that we'd be enemies. Obviously not. He's Albus's best friend. He was my best friend first, so that doesn't work. His family would disown him. He wouldn't care, he doesn't like most of them anyway. He's not in love with me. Saying it in my head hurt more than it should. 'I wonder if he wonder's about me. Probably not.' I sigh 'But maybe he does,' the quiet voice in my head says. Maybe he does. So I hold onto hope.

"Rose? Are you alright?" he asks as class ends. The concern on his face makes my heart ache. He's concerned for his best friend. Not for someone he's in love with. As he says it, he's pulled away by Jasmine Zabini. A girl he's known even longer than me. A group of other students surround him. Ravenclaw, my house. Gryffindor, his house. Slytherin, Al's house. Even some Hufflepuffs. He can just do that. His eyes scan the group, looking for someone who's not there. I sigh.

I stand up. My heart aches more. Quickly grabbing my books, I almost run out of class. Almost. Running from Scorpius. Running from the people around him. Running from the thought of him not running after me. I close my eyes tightly, blinking away the tears that threaten to ruin everything. Gripping my books to my chest, I attempt to walk normally back to the Head's dorm. The dorm that Scorpius and I share. I'm already in my room, done with all my homework, when he walks in. I jump as he opens my door without knocking.

He sits at the edge of my bed, something he's done countless time. This time it makes my heart race.

"Rose, please tell me what's wrong." He looks at me with so much concern that I almost just tell him everything. I almost say that I'm in love with him, but I don't.

"I'm fine. I… I just… I like someone." I blurt it out before I can stop myself. He looks disappointed, but he covers it with a smile.

"That's great. Do I know him? Or her? I mean I'm fine if it's not a guy, but I…" He's rambling.

"Scorpius. It's a him. And yes." I say, trying so hard not to blush as he moves closer to me.

"Who is he? Sorry. What's he like?" he asks. I stop, not having any idea what to say. He's making this so hard for me.

"You don't have to tell me. I can tell you about the girl I like." He smiles at me. I can feel my heart breaking in my chest. "She's very smart. Top of her class every year. She's the kindest person I know. There's nothing I wouldn't do for her." Every word he says feels like a stab to my heart. I pull my hair out of its ponytail, and run my hand through my hair. He sharply intakes a breath, and I pull my hair in front of my face. "She doesn't know how beautiful she is, and she doesn't even have to try." The list of girls running through my head is a mile long.

I try to stand up. To walk away from him. Away from his description of a girl who's not me. He stands to.

"Want to go to Hogmeade? We can go to The Three Broomsticks. I've been craving some Butterbeer all week." He offers me his hand.

"I have homework." I say, it's the first excuse I can think of.

"Rose, I know you finished all your homework. Why won't you come to Hogsmeade with me? Will whoever he is be there?"

"Yes, he will be." I say, sitting back down. "He's not just any he though." Scorpius sits back down, this time he's right next to me.

"Tell me about him. Tell me about the guy who stole the heart of the Rose Nymphadora Weasley." Scorpius smiles at me.

"He's smart and handsome. He's pretty much got his own fanclub here. He's an amazing person, and I've known him for a long time. And every time I see him I feel more alive. I'm in love with you- him. I'm in love with him, and I don't know what to do. I know he doesn't love me the way I love him." I look down, tears welling up in my eyes. I've ruined everything.

"Rose," he pulls me onto his lap, and I sob into his shirt. "The girl I love is someone I've known for a long time. I didn't have many friends, but she became my best friend." I sob harder, he's only making it worse. "I love everything about her." He lifts my chin to look at him. "I love her freckles." He wipes my tears, and my eyes close. "I love her sapphire blue eyes." He kisses my eyelids. "And I really love her fiery red hair." He runs his hand through my hair, pulling me closer to him. Our faces are inches apart. "I love you." He kisses my lips, softly at first. I kiss back. Kissing away all the pain. I pull away from the passionate kiss for air. He smiles at me, and I kiss the smile right off his face.


End file.
